That Summer
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: That Summer was the best of Dizzy's life.But as time wears on, she forgets about it.Finn never does,and when Dizzy's calls become low, what will happen. Dinn.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dizzy.

(Just in case you need to know, at the very end of the book, Finn was fifteen, Dizzy was thirteen, and Mouse was still seven.)

* * *

It'd been two years since I'd last seen Finn and Mouse. Mouse's foster parents decided he could spend the night with us in the tent as long as I watched him carefully, and we called that morning and night. For twenty-four hours, it was like the good old days. Dad spent all day with Tess and Lucy, talking about doing the same thing every year. Of course, as we know, that didn't work out too well. For that short day, it was just me, Mouse, and Finn. Our family was once again, reunited.

Mouse had grown so much. He was taller, and he was still tan, his freckly skin practically glowing. He had more meat on his bones. I don't know who was more excited when we shone up. Mouse or Leggit. He slept with her as a blanket. Even thinking about the scene now makes me want to cry. We didn't go busking; we didn't try to take Mouse to the stores, though we know he hasn't stolen anything in two years. Mostly we went to the beach. Me and Finn watching Mouse play, us holding hands.

Finn and I still talk occasionally, but after starting tenth grade and landing a role as co-captain of the cheerleading team, Finn faded to the back of my mind. It was always the, 'I'll call him when I'm finished with this' excuse. I would always forget. I miss him. I miss that day. That summer.

The reason why this whole subject is brought up is because I was clearing my corkboard and the pictures came up. The pictures I took that summer. I saw the Mars bar wrappers, and the pictures me and my friends took when I was twelve. I saw Mouse, and Tess, and of course I saw Finn. My eyes stayed glued to Finn. His eyes, his hair. I close my eyes, and suddenly I hear him singing Somewhere I Belong for me. I start to hum along.

"Dizzy?" I jump and look at dad, whose concerned look made me feel loopy for humming a song to myself for no good reason.

"Oh, hi dad."

"You have a phone call." He said, sticking it out. I always play this game with myself. I try to guess who's on the phone. Usually, it's Jade who calls after school. Followed by Sasha, then Sarah. Jade had just hung up hours ago, and Sasha was sick, so it had to be Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Dizz?" It was like all air has left my chest. Tess.

"Tess?"

"Yes, I wouldn't suppose you could come out this weekend?"

"I have a game Friday night." It took hours to get to Bramble cottage. And I haven't been since that day dad came and collected me that summer. I can't help but think of it as that summer.

"Isn't there anyway you can miss it. I really need you." Tess. Self sufficient, independent Tess. Needed my helpless help.

"What for?"

"You have to be here to understand."

"Well what does it pertain to?"

"Finn." And just like that, in those three letters, she got me to agree.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you Dizzy. Thank you." We hung up and I reluctantly turned to dad.

"Da-ddy." I chanted.

"What do you want now? More cash?"

"More like a ride."

"To where?"

"Tess's cottage." I mummer lightly.

"When?"

"This...Friday?"

"Dizzy we're not doing this again." He said, walking away.

"Dad they really need my help."

"And they could really ask me. The last time I was chasing you all over bloody England!"

"Dad it won't be like that this time!"

"How should I know Dizz? How should I know?"

"Because dad I'm telling you!"

"You," He jutted an accusing finger at me. ", you have a game Friday night. You can't just drop your responsibilities to follow some…..lad all over the country. What do you want people to believe about you Dizz? You have a home, a life here! Leave. Them. To. Themselves."

"I assume you wouldn't understand given your past relationships." It came out colder than it sounded. It was like word vomit and I couldn't stop. "I mean, not only did mum leave, but also Lucy. I guess you wouldn't understand how important Finn is to me."

He stared at me in utter shock. He has a right. Never, and I mean never, in my fifteen years have I so much as talked back to dad. He looked at me as if I had broken his heart. And I suppose I did. He took a deep breath closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, I swear tears had collected.

"Dizz, no, okay?" He walked to his room, shutting the door while I stared at it. As if glaring at the door would automatically change his mind. I sighed. The day was filled with awkward movements and glances. Dad did not speak to me the rest of the day, but I knew he was still forbidding me to go. I cried three times.

~The Next Day~

I've decided that I don't care if dad says no. I'm going. So, when Friday rolled around, I got the courage to ask dad to spend the weekend and Jade's. Jade's family is always going somewhere, so it would give me the perfect cover up. After she told me her family was going camping in the Bahamas (go figure) I told dad that she had invited me after the game. It was so simple, Jade would complain about a bad sneeze, and she and I would leave the game early. That way, dad would think I would be going with her, when in actuality; I would be going with Jade's gram, who's giving me a lift to Bramble cottage. I would stay two days, and be back before dad would even know what happened. It's full proof!

~The ride to Bramble cottage~

It seemed like old times. Except this time, I won't be "sending" letters to dad. Guilt coursed through my veins like acid and I squirmed in the extra padded seat.

"Problem dear?" Jade's gram asked.

"Er, no ma'am."

"Well we're here. Tell your mum I said hay. And don't give up hope sweetie. Your mum will pull through. I just know it." That was the excuse I gave her, that my mum was sick and dying.

"I will." I said and stepped out. I was late, but even in the dark I recognized everything. The patchwork van was still in the yard, but the tree house was torn down. The yard was mowed and there were roses where the cabages were, and the goat was nowhere to be seen. Yes, Bramble cottage had undergone some changes, but not enough to make it unrecognizable.

Tess stepped out, her figure silhouetted from the faint light of the house.

"Dizz." Her voice dripping with relief. "I'm glad you came."

Preview of next week's chapter

~Finn~

She crept in my room, and my heart started to race. She's grown. No doubt about that. Her curves maxing out. She's wearing her hair down, and the smell of strawberries fill my room. I looked past the woman she's become and catch sight of the real Dizzy. My Dizzy. The Dizzy that practically made my whole summer."

Want more? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

SOOO SORRY!

~Last Time~

She crept in my room, and my heart started to race. She's grown. No doubt about that. Her curves maxing out. She's wearing her hair down, and the smell of strawberries fill my room. I looked past the woman she's become and catch sight of the real Dizzy. My Dizzy. The Dizzy that practically made my whole summer."

~Finn~

Her presence was dented in my soul. From her melodious laugh, to her sparkling smile. From the time she woke up just to talk to me, to the time she stayed up late making sure I wouldn't feel too lonely. Just as she was my summer, she was my fall and autumn, and winter and spring, and then…nothing. Not to me. She still meant the world to me. But I to her was a completely different story. She grew up, and left childish memories like me behind.

"Finn?" To be quite honest, I didn't think she was real. I've been having illusions lately. Illusions so strong, it's hard to tell what's real or fake. I turned over so I wouldn't look at her.

"Please tell me you're real." I whispered. "Please tell me you're real this time." She walked over and knelt by my side. I close my eyes.

"I am real Finn." I don't reply. "Finn, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Something obviously is. I know you Finn."

"You use to know me." When she doesn't reply, I open my eyes. I have hurt her. I never wanted to. But here I am doing it. Because I'm tired of reality and fantasy mixing out of my control.

"Finn I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, but…I can help you. I know I can." I don't respond. "Don't make me feel like a loon for doing this. I went out of my way, for you. There's only a few people I would do that for."

"You never answered me." I blurt out while I have the confidence.

"Huh?"

"What I asked you. The last time we talked."

"Oh Finn the conversation was so rushed and-"

"I said will you love me till I stop."

"I know. I told you I would."

"You didn't mean it."

"But-"

"If you had meant it, you would've returned my calls. And messages."

"It's been awfully busy around the house lately. What with Leggit getting sick-"

"Leggit isn't the only one who's sick." I muttered.

~Mouse~

"Mum! Dad!" I sock skate around the house. "Mum! Dad!" Why aren't they answering me? I head for the kitchen and spot a note.

_Mouse,_

_We're going out for the weekend. If you need anything, the neighbor is right next door. Your mum canceled her visit today, maybe she'll come by tomorrow. Food's in the fridge. We're trusting you. Like you always wanted. Mummy loves you soooo much. Please don't get sick or die. If you do, call us and we'll come right home. Daddy loves you too._

_Love with all our hearts,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Oh." I say to myself. I don't know how I'm gonna call if I'm dead, but Mum's just overprotective like that. Mum and Dad had no children before me. So it was just me. At times it was lovely. Getting all the attention and care. But mostly it's lonely. No Finn to wrestle with or have brotherly lessons. No Dizz to give me care and make me feel as if I did matter. No Leggit to throw sticks to and chase around the yard. Just me and toys I have no use for. I grabbed the phone and called Dizzy.

"Hullo?" Dizzy's dad. I haven't spoken with my dad in over a year.

"Hi, this is Mouse. Is Dizzy home?"

"Sorry Mouse, she's not. She went with a friend for the weekend."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." I hung up and called Finn.

"Hullo?"

"Tess!"

"Oh! How are you Mouse?" Her voice seemed….different. Not as happy.

"I'm good. Is Finn home?"

"Yes, but he's dreadfully tired."

"He's always tired!" I complain.

"I know. But maybe Dizz can figure out the problem and he'll be able to talk with you soon."

"Dizzy's there?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

"No."

"Well Mouse it was very last second. We didn't mean to exclude you in anyway."

"It's okay." It was very much not okay. "Can I come over?"

"You'll have to ask your folks. We wouldn't want another parent traveling all over England again wouldn't we." But even as she said this, I was packing my clothes. Mum and Dad gave me the weekend, surely I could make it back by then.

"I'll ask." I said. I heard a mummered Tess, and I already knew it was Dizzy. Tess told her to hold on just a minute, and turned back to me.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon, eh Mouse?"

"You will."

"Bye love."

"Bye." I said, and hung up. I took my piggy bank and smashed it to the floor. I had $87.00. Enough to afford a bus to Bramble Cottage.

~Tess~

"Yes Dizzy? Did he say something?"

"Not much." She admitted.

"Not much is still something. What did he say?" I keep a loose leash on Finn because I know from experience that anything tighter will make him resent me. I didn't realize that I had lost that leash completely. And I wanted my baby back. The son who could come and talk to me about anything and not feel uncomfortable about it. I wanted the real Finn back. And the fact that Dizzy could get even a reaction out of him made envy run deep in my veins. I pushed the feelings down to catch her words.

"He told me that….he was disappointed in me. And…that someone was sick."

"His gram died and he took it pretty badly."

"No this is not what he means. He's talking about something entirely different."

"Like what hon?" I tried to keep my face happy. But the secret was already coming out, and I didn't know if I could hold it in.

"He wouldn't say who, but he said someone had cancer. Who is it Tess?"

~Hopefully Next Week's Chapter~

~Mouse~

Bramble cottage is not Bramble cottage anymore. Like it took a bath or something. The bus ride was tiring, and I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. But as soon as I got off the bus, I saw Dizzy, sitting in our old tree house. I started running.

"DIZZ! I'M HERE DIZZ! I'M HERE!" She almost fell out of the tree, but when she saw it was me, she jumped down and ran to me, folding me in her arms.

"Oh Mouse! I've missed you!" I pulled away.

"Then why wasn't I invited?"

"Mousey it was nothing like that. I'm here to help Finn."

"I can help Finn too. You never even gave me a chance." I looked up at the person that raised me for a whole summer. For a while, I considered her past my sister and more like the mother figure she was. Even now, her eyes only shone with love for me.

"Why don't you let Finn explain what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna be honest, I really didn't want to finish this, but I wanted to finish something I've started, so here's the chapter. It came out better than I initially thought it would. Well to me. But I really want to hear what you guys think, so yeah. Review if you want, thanks for reading.

~Last Time~

Bramble cottage is not Bramble cottage anymore. Like it took a bath or something. The bus ride was tiring, and I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. But as soon as I got off the bus, I saw Dizzy, sitting in our old tree house. I started running.

"DIZZ! I'M HERE DIZZ! I'M HERE!" She almost fell out of the tree, but when she saw it was me, she jumped down and ran to me, folding me in her arms.

"Oh Mouse! I've missed you!" I pulled away.

"Then why wasn't I invited?"

"Mousey it was nothing like that. I'm here to help Finn."

"I can help Finn too. You never even gave me a chance." I looked up at the person that raised me for a whole summer. For a while, I considered her past my sister and more like the mother figure she was. Even now, her eyes only shone with love for me.

"Why don't you let Finn explain what's going on."

~Dizzy~

Finn had tried to smile for Mouse, which was a little good. But, my mind kept wandering to Tess. How could she not have known this would affect Finn.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Mouse asked. Finn's smile halfway slid off.

"Nothing buddy."

"But Dizzy said-"

"Why don't we get something to eat huh?" He interrupted, sweeping Mouse to the kitchen. I hugged myself before following them.

I took more time to study Tess. But she looked as good as ever. Glowing, and grinning as if everything in her world was okay. She gave Mouse a huge embrace, picking him off the floor and twirling him around.

"Oh Mouse! It's been ages!"

"You look great!" He exclaimed and Finn sat down, wincing. Tess seemed at a loss. As if she wasn't sure she should acknowledge the fact that Finn actually crawled out of his bed, or just accept it in silence. She didn't have to choose, because Niall said it for her.

"Look who decided to look to the light." He scowled.

"Niall." Tess scolded, but he ignored her, getting a cup of coffee.

"It's true mom. Haven't seen him since-"

"Niall that's enough!" Tess glared. He let it go this time, instead turning to me.

"I see why he's out now. How you doing Dizz?"

"I'm fine." My tone was stiff. I never really cared for Niall. When Finn had fallen in the fire saving Mouse, he blamed it on me. I was angry at first, but he's so moody and to himself it was quite easy to convince myself he wasn't anything more than a pesky, jealous bug.

"Thanks for raising the dead."

"How about you drop dead Niall!" Finn finally exploded.

"Finn!" Tess exclaimed, more shocked than anything.

"No mom, I'm sick of it. He's made this whole thing unbearable."

"We all go through it our own way-"

"He's not going through it; he's making everyone else suffer because of it!"

"Right because you're making it so easy hiding in a dark room sulking!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tess yelled. I've never heard Tess yell like this before. I grabbed Mouse's hand and started pulling him out of the room. This wasn't our fight and we weren't a part of this.

"Oh no, don't leave so soon Dizz." Niall sneered.

"Niall I'm only here because Tess called me." I snapped out before I could stop it. I wish I had tried harder. Finn looked crushed.

"Just because of Tess?"

"She called because of you Finn."

"Exactly my point! Couldn't anyone else wrangle him in, so we had to bring in some kid to solve grown people's problems!"

"Speaking of problems, let's talk about yours. What do you have against me? I've done nothing to you Niall."

"You are the brink of destruction. Everywhere you travel, every person you interact with, you tear them down. And the killing part is, you don't even realize it. You walk around like you're content with your situation, but you're not and it's so clear on your face. Face it Dizz, you're a falling rock zone, and anyone standing too close is getting smashed."

"Niall! I said shut up!" Tess screamed. But the damage was already done. I didn't rush out of the kitchen like I wanted, like I'm sure he wanted, instead I sank in the kitchen chair and just stared. Did I really do that?

~Tess~

We all go through our issues in different ways. Whether it be by seclusion or explosion, it's just a tact that just helps us deal with information we're not exactly ready to take on. As much as I love my sons, and I love them very much, I did not know the young men standing in front of me.

Finn jumped up and got in Niall's face, screaming at him to take it back. And Niall kept yelling that Dizzy wouldn't be here had I not been the one to call. He kept calling him selfish, and saying that he was making my whole situation a joke. Dizzy was sitting at the table, staring at the empty chair that Finn had sat in only a few seconds ago, and Mouse was just standing in the doorway, looking like he was ready to bolt at the first chance he got.

While I was thinking about what to do with Mouse and Dizzy, Finn had shoved Niall, and Niall shoved back. Before long, they were rolling on the floor. It escalated past pushes to punches.

"Stop it! You're making this worse!" But they couldn't hear. I picked up some heavy, cast iron skillets, holding him high over my head before letting them crash to the floor. The jumped apart at the loud noise, still glaring at each other, but at least they weren't fighting. Niall's eye was busted, as was Finn's nose. Add some bruises and busted cheeks and lips, they looked like they went through war. All because of some stupid illness that may or may not kill me. "I said stop it, and I meant it." There was no need to be loud. They were quiet. "Dizzy, go get the first aid kit. Mouse, why I don't I fix you something to eat."

There are a lot of lessons you learn in the first child you have. Of course no two kids are alike, but it's easier the second go around because you know from experience why they cry, what makes them happy, and what makes them quiet. Sure there were petty arguments between the two, I expected that. But this argument was different, they were actually very angry. And the sad part was, I had to refer back to days when they would argue aggressively to get them to quiet down. That was the thing that hurt worse. That all the lessons I thought I was teaching them throughout the years, they haven't really learned at all.

Dizzy came back and automatically started dripping alcohol on a cotton swab and went to Finn, dabbing his cheek. He hissed in pain, but held still. "I'm sorry." She muttered, not stopping. He didn't respond. She was gentle as a whisper with him, but when it came to Niall, she was a little rougher than she should have been. It wasn't like she was just sloshing alcohol on every available cut, but she wasn't as nice as she was with Finn. And I couldn't blame her. Add that to the list of the things that hurt. I couldn't defend my own son because on this matter….I was against him.

"This whole thing isn't something I'm afraid of. It's not something I'm angry about. I've lived through worse and if I so happen to die because of this, then maybe it's not for me to live as long as you would've like. I'm just as disappointed as you, but beating yourselves up is not the answer." I said, placing a sandwich on a plate and handing it to Mouse. He started at the grilled cheese and the glass of ice cold milk I had sat in front him for a while before digging in. That honestly was the most reliving sight I had all night.

Just as he was finishing, Dizzy came back from returning the first aid kit. She ruffled his hair before sinking down in a chair on the other side of Finn. I've always admired Dizzy. How she held strong even when she knew Storm had thrown Mouse on her and never mailed her letters in a sad attempt to keep her near. Despite what she's done, Storm did love Dizzy. Very much so. But she didn't know how to handle her love, so it came out destructive. I've worried relentlessly to no end about both Dizz and Mouse. But….they took care of themselves. Dizzy playing the role of a mother for Mouse. At first I hadn't wanted Finn to be around that. It was a natural reaction from living with a mother who hung out with druggies who were their own families. But, Dizzy and Mouse weren't like the people my mother had hung out with. They were simply two kids with splintered family bits still trying to make a picture, and Finn just happened to be the missing piece they were both looking for. When that family ultimately split, Finn became a little bit more distant, and then the sickness news came…and I lost him completely. So I did the only thing I felt I could do. I brought that family together again. I hadn't planned on Mouse being here, but now that he was, it made it that much more better.

"Dizz, I want you and Finn and Mouse to sleep in the tree house tonight." No one argued. Probably because the reason was so clear. I couldn't handle watching Finn walk in that room again, knowing he might never come back out.

"Mom are sure?" Finn asked, which gave me the second relief for the night. He hasn't spoken directly to me in a while.

"I'm going to be fine Finn. I'm right in the house." Mouse then got fed up.

"I've been quiet mostly because I don't know what's going on, but I can't take this anymore! What happened? What does everyone know that I don't?" Dizz and Finn shared a look, before glaring at the table.

"Mouse-" Dizz started.

"No just tell me. I'm not a little kid anymore." I pulled him up, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes. He was taller, and thicker, and healthier, that's for sure. But there was still a childish glint in his eyes. Very faint but it was there. Yet it was being overpowered by knowledge, and wisdom, and patience. Something he had to have to have to sit through all these arguments not knowing what was going in between them. No, Mouse was no longer a child.

"You're right. You're not a little kid anymore. And because of that, I feel like you can take what I'm about to tell you with the responsibility of an adult." I waited, making sure he was listening before saying it. Just as I was admitting it to him, I was admitting it to myself. "Mouse, I have cancer."

~Next Week's Chapter~ you know, maybe.

~Mouse~

I could've taken anything but that. Tell me my family was dying. Of course I cared for them too, but not like I cared for Tess. I looked to Dizzy, and her tears confirmed it to be true. Tess. The person who before Dizzy came around was the only person I felt cared for me, was dying. And if I hadn't ran away, I would've never known.

There were so many words I wished I could have said at moment, but just then, there was a knock on the door. Tess sighed, rubbing her head. She really didn't need to be stressed out like she was now. I just wish Finn and Niall would get over themselves and their stupid arguments because it was hurting Tess, and I didn't want that.

"Dizz would you get that for me love." Dizz nodded and answered the door. She gasped and I peeked around the corner.

"Who is it?" I asked. She turned around, her face hard with anger.

"My mom."

I made the sneak peek a little longer seeing as the chances of this being updated by next week is slim to none. I will try my hardest to get it done, I swear I will. But odds are it's not gonna happen. Just thought I'd tell you guys straight rather than get your hopes up.


End file.
